The invention relates to a mould assembly for producing a casting core which models coolant ducts and coolant inflows and outflows of a cooling jacket of an electric motor by casting.
The efficiency of modern electric motors and especially electric motors which serve for driving vehicles depends greatly on the cooling of the electric motor. Frequently, therefore, such electric motors are provided with a cooling jacket with coolant ducts extending therein, through which a cooling fluid, for example water, flows.
On account of the complexity of the shape of the coolant ducts, which can have a meandering form, for example, it may be appropriate to produce the cooling jacket in a casting process. However, this type of production requires a suitable casting core, which has to be placed within the casting mould in order to model the coolant ducts and also the necessary coolant inflows and outflows by casting. In a manner corresponding to the complexity of the coolant ducts, the casting core required for this purpose is also of relatively complex shape.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to allow the moulding of a casting core which models the coolant ducts and coolant inflows and outflows of the cooling jacket of an electric motor by casting and which is able to be demoulded readily and without being destroyed after moulding.